


Project FRESH: The Full Log.

by Lunersun



Category: Undertale
Genre: Entry Logs of the Fresh, Project FRESH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunersun/pseuds/Lunersun
Summary: A story told in a different way, about the creation of a lesser parasite. Based off of LoverOfPiggies's Character FRESH, Undertale character Gaster, and my own ideas. Told from the perspective of multiple information logs from a mysterious person.





	1. Chapter 1

[Processing…]

[FILE LOADED.]

[Opening Entry 001]

//Entry Number 1: Project FRESH// 

//A parasite of the “Fresh” species has been found and captured. Are… are fresh a species? Perhaps they are higher than that in their classification… It is alive, but refusing to cooperate. I am not worried. The Host will die on their own with enough time anyways.//

//Final preparations are being made to contain the parasite safely. I require it alive, for the first stages of this test at least. Afterwords… We will see. Things are finally coming together, However I still have a missing element. New vessels will be needed for this experiment to make any progress, and so far I have none. They have to find someone who fits my criteria first.//

//I cannot get ahead of myself, of course. First I need to see if the machine will work as intended, and if my power will expend to them correctly. If I cannot have some degree of control over their properties, we will have to try something else.//

//Close log.//


	2. //Entry Number: 2//

[File loaded.]

[Translating…]

//Entry Number Two: Project FRESH.//

//I’ve officially decided to keep a record of all possible information, for future purposes. One that will be my own speech, said in a font that few understand, One typed onto a computer file and heavily encrypted, and one that will be written on physical paper, in my own personal Cipher. The chances of loosing information this way will be low, but these protocol will most likely change in coming years.//

//Source 01, the captured fresh, is in a barren cell watched by guards 24 hour a day, every day. It has attempted to escape a few times, and has failed. S01 will not be receiving any substinance, nor will they be allowed any comfort. We need the parasite as soon as possible, and that means we need the host to die as soon as possible.//

//There has been no luck in finding a suitable host as of yet. The machine has been running smoothly for quite some time, completely stable. This is good news, however we need to test if it will perform it’s function properly. There is nothing to test it on yet, but hypothetically it should perform as designed.//

//I would test it on another monster, but none of them are similar enough to fresh to provide accurate results. If we can catch another fresh, then we might be able to perform some tests. Wouldn’t that be interesting.//

//Close Log.//


	3. //Entry Number 003//

//loading...//

//Sound file corrupted. Opening text file...//

//Entry Number 03//

//Finally, We managed to find a good host. It's been nearly a week with nothing noteworthy happening, and we are finally getting results. The host we have found has all the experience we had wanted, runs off a functional code, and has a good predicted core value. Now we will test the machine.//

//if all goes well, we will be able to extract the base personality and image of the host and replicate it without much complication. Of course, if it does not go well, we’ll need to find a new host.//  
//I hope this test goes well.//


	4. //Entry Number 4//

//The test failed.//

//Of course.//

//...//

//......//

//We're going to need a new host.//


	5. //Entry Number 5//

//Well, everything has been steadily going downhill.//

//The machine, when it failed, broke. That, or it was broken before, which would explain why it didn't work. Needless to say, our host is dead.//

//Very dead.//

//We should have tested it on another Monster of similar traits and origin instead of the planned host. We want to be able to pull code and information from other alternate universes anyways, so it would have to be tested at some point.//

//The recreation test we had done didn't work either, not the way it was supposed to anyways. We created two skeletons, but neither retained the memories or all the traits of the original host. They were destroyed, and we now have nothing because everything broke.//

//Which should have been expected. Once something starts running correctly, everything eventually just crumbles around it into a sad pile of worthless garbage. Of course, it had to get ruined now, of all times. Right when all the pieces were coming together, something decides to slam the table in half and scatter all the pieces.//

//Luckily, we've seen the puzzle. We know how the pieces fit together. We just have to reassemble everything. Re-group all of our information, record the data from this failure. Get the Fresh into a containment cell where it has access to SOUL magic, concentrated drips of the substance.//

//That, at least, wasn't hard. We already knew how to extract traits from a soul, it was easy enough to make the jump to magic. It was quite unfortunate for the monster we had to take the magic from. The child boss monster from another timeline. We can't worry about repercussions just yet, that will come after.//

//Everything will come after.//


	6. //Entry Number 6//

//Entry number: 06//

//The Fresh is starting to look... uncomfortable, at least. It is not meant to live without a host, it seems. However, we still haven't been able to find a suitable host again for the fresh. It will have to live uncomfortably, for the meantime. at least it's still living.//

//The machine is being fixed, again, this time only I am going to work on it. It was a mistake to ask for help from people who can read my notes with limited accuracy.//

//It will be a few weeks before anything notable happens. Hopefully.//


	7. //Entry Number 7//

//Entry Number 7://

//Finally. We managed to get a suitable host, as well as a test monster from it's timeline. We will be running tests tomorrow to see if the replicator works, at least. If it does, that will be some good news, at least...//

//However, the Fresh we had captured was behaving... strangely with the raw magic. Apparently the SOUL of another monster isn't just used for it's magic, it provides something else to the parasite as well. We found a host for it, but we should be careful. We recently caught one of the guards trying to open it's cell, possibly under some sort of influence from the parasite. For now, we will keep a guard out by the cell, and video surveillance trained on them at all times. Regular shifts will be put into place to try and figure out how the parasite is controlling other guards.//

//Until then, we must test out the replicator. Results will be recorded as soon as they are received.//


	8. //Entry Number 8//

//Entry Number 08://

//Haha! Everything works!//

//Sort of.//

//I mean, it did work. The replicator worked brilliantly this time, and I have the full code for that test monster//

//Except, they may have also been scattered across space and time in the process.//

//Whoops.//

//It is irrelevant. We have begun rebuilding the monster with the collected code, to see if it will transfer over correctly. The code will not be tampered with the first time around, and I'm curious to see if they will remember what happened to them. If they will remember being torn apart by their code and know they shouldn't be existing anymore. Wouldn't that be interesting.//

//The rebuilding process is slow-going however. It will take an... indeterminate amount of time to recreate the monster, although there may be ways to speed up the process. If we were to get material from a branch of this monster, then it may speed up the process, but I don't want to risk introducing foreign elements into the mix yet. That will be for afterwords.//

//Meanwhile, there has been an interesting development with the fresh. It completely drained it's host during the time it took to begin the recreation of our first test subject. Not because the host had minimal amounts of magic it could provide, because it chose to. The parasite has also turned a strange shade of grey instead of it's previous purple color. There was a bit of a scramble to find a new host before the parasite killed itself through starvation, but we managed to find something that would work. We need to be careful, and we set up the magic tap again for it. Giving the fresh a new host every time it burns through one is not a good idea. If it's ability continues to develop, and it gets stronger than we can contain, not only will we have a fresh loose in the timeline who does not currently like us very much, but we will have a very powerful fresh that could potentially escape out into the multiverse and spread like wildfire. That is not the goal here. Of course we ended up catching a Fresh that's ability is control related.//

//Just my luck.//

//Well, either way, there is still work ahead. Priority one is getting this fresh under control. After that, we can...//

//...//

//Don't. If you're about to say what I think you are, just don't. I didn't think they would burn that fast.//

//Close Log.//


	9. //Entry Number 09//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Ha. Ha. I should probably update this way more than I do. Whoops. Well, either way... here ya go!))

//Entry number 09://

//The current situation with the host is… interesting. The recreated monster didn’t remember the actual scatter that happened, although they did remember feeling intense pain right before they would have been corrupted.// 

//Not a problem. The host is being copied and recreated as we speak. The test subject monster will be kept alive for further tests. We need to make sure everything is actually alright with them. I will be personally working on them as much as possible.//

//As for the Fresh, that situation has also become interesting. We moved it to a SOUL-tap room again, but it still seemed to badly affect the fresh. However, if you provide it with firm foods that have high concentrations of magic, it seems to go well enough for a while.//

//The steak in the shape of Mettaton’s face seems to work brilliantly for this purpose.//

//After I’ve rebuilt the host, I will work on rebuilding the Fresh. If I can recreate it in a way that will actually be useful to me, that would be nice. Of course, I seem to be running low on luck nowadays, so “nice” probably isn’t a luxury I can afford.//

//Either way, being able to recreate the same fresh multiple times… I could kill them if I needed. Then remake them and see what happens.//

//I wonder how they would react to being so powerless.//


End file.
